All I Want For Christmas
by jackthepumpkin777
Summary: Amu giggled. “Why’s there a bow on your back?” This made Ikuto flash his trademark smirk before kissing her cheek. “I’m your present. Unwrap me” he whispered in her ear. AMUTO Christmas one-shot


**All I want for Christmas… Is You**

Frost covered leaves swirled in the wind, delicately resting upon the fluffy snow, waiting to be trampled upon by little kids. Winter had arrived. Meaning every morning, the air would be crisp and cold, tickling peoples' noses and forcing them to dress out of sandals, there would be furry snow shoes. T-shirts would be put away in order to make room for sweaters, and warm hats would come out of storage. It's the time of year when little kids buckle up their bulky jackets and jump into the snow, rosy cheeks and runny noses following shortly after.

It's also the time when couples huddle together under a blanket, sitting in front of a fireplace while roasting marshmallows and drinking hot chocolate.

But, for one individual, it was the opposite. She sat on the cold floor alone, staring, eyes glazed over, at the blazing fire in front of her. Everything she did was alone on this Christmas Eve. Then again, it was like that every year since he left.

2 years.

You'd think that she'd be over him by now. But, being forced to see his face on nearly every billboard announcing his latest CD, just made it harder to forget.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto had found his dad, just like he planned. But shortly afterwards, his violin talent was also discovered, and he was gone.

Amu numbly pulled herself off the freezing floor, her fingers turning a pale white as she tightened her grip on the thin blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She stumbled over to the fireplace, grabbing the fire poker and moving a few logs around with it, keeping the flames alive and strong.

Her golden eyes peered up from under her strawberry pink bangs, looking over at the presents under the sparkling Christmas tree. She didn't even want those gifts. She just wanted him.

Amu even knew that she sounded desperate. But, maybe that's because she was. It didn't take a genius to notice that.

Just earlier that day, Amu had gotten together with her friends, who of course, were with their significant others. Rima was with Nagihiko, Utau and Kukai, and Kairi was with Yaya.

Utau was the one who continued eyeing Amu, always asking if she was feeling alright. Amu's typical answer was to nod and smile. She'd do anything to cover up her true feelings. But that wasn't enough to convince Utau, though she let it go anyway. Bringing up her brother wouldn't lighten the mood one bit.

The pinkette yawned widely, wandering her way into the washroom to wash her face, hoping that'd make her feel more alive. "Get a grip, Amu," She scolded before pushing her hair away from her face, inhaling deeply.

She wouldn't let the same guy ruin yet another Christmas for her.

This year it was even snowing. Real snow! Amu's first instinct was to run outside her apartment and jump in it to make snow angels.

Depression took over, though, forcing her to sit back on the couch and merely stare deadpanned at the white crystals falling from the pink sky.

_This sucks _Amu thought, resting her chin on her knees as she hugged her legs tightly to her chest. A 19 year old like herself should be moved on, with a different guy. Instead, she'd rather mope around her silent apartment, waiting.

But waiting for what? She didn't even know. It was doubtful that Ikuto would know where she lived, let alone even _remember _her.

Amu's stomach suddenly dropped. What if he didn't remember her? What if he had found someone else, married her, then started a fam- she quickly stopped herself from finishing that sentence as cold air pricked her skin.

Brilliant, she even left a window open without knowing it.

"I'm losing my head," the pink-haired girl said to herself, shutting the window and making sure to lock it.

She wouldn't even be surprised if she had suddenly tripped and crashed into the Christmas tree, seeing as how it was the only source of light in the room besides the fireplace.

Amu stretched her arms up as high as she could, yawning and rolling her head back. That's when she saw it. A mistletoe? She knew she couldn't have been losing her mind _that _severely to forget putting that up. She knew for sure that she wasn't the one to put it there.

"Mistletoe," a voice said, making Amu jump back, quickly looking around the room, eyes stopping on a figure sitting by the tree.

"I-Ikuto?" She felt dumb calling out that name. It couldn't be possible that he was here… could it?

The figure stood up, walking closer to Amu with a smirk on his lips. "Yo, _Amu_".

Oh, that was definitely him. He was the only one capable of making Amu feel as though her legs had turned to jell-o just by hearing his voice. Not to mention he was also the only one perverted and creepy-yet-romantic enough to somehow get into her apartment without her noticing. Just how long was he there for? She blamed Utau in a heartbeat. Trust her to assist her brother in such a ploy.

There was silence in the room. The distant noise of carollers could be heard from down on the snowy streets, but Amu didn't pay attention to them. She couldn't look away from the dark eyes that towered over her.

Instead of kissing him and immediately clinging to him, she did the exact opposite of what she thought she'd do.

Anger suddenly erupted inside of her.

"That's all you say after 2 years of being away?" She yelled, "You didn't have to be gone that long! And especially without sending any letters or bothering to call!"

"Amu, I came back as soon as I-"

"You could've come back sooner!" Amu scoffed, wanting to just attack Ikuto right now, "I should've been selfish just like you and forgot about you! I'm sure you'd just _love_ it if I had gone out on dates with random guys, then have gotten married to one and had babie-"

Ikuto swooped down and concealed Amu's lips with his.

She went silent and gently touched the hand that held her face.

He parted from her, gently brushing a tear off of her face with his thumb. "I'm sorry" his voice came out no louder than a whisper, his forehead pressed against hers'.

Just by hearing that familiar sincerity sent tingles down Amu's spine. She hungered for him instantly, which took control over her.

He kissed her once more.

His mouth felt so familiar - and so different. With an underlying kick that made Amu's whole body shake. She kissed him back, one hand curling into his hair.

Just as Amu's hand travelled down to his back, she pulled away from him, looking to see what was stuck on his shirt.

A bow. Something you stick on a present once you finished wrapping it. Wait, was that why he was sitting at the tree? 'Cause he was a present?

The pinkette giggled, "Why's there a bow on your back?"

This made Ikuto flash his trademark smirk before kissing Amu's cheek, "I'm your present," he murmured after pressing his lips to her neck, "Unwrap me," he whispered in her ear.

It would be an understatement to say that she blushed. But, nonetheless, she obliged and nearly immediately clutched the bottom of his shirt as he lifted his arms, helping her pull it off of him as they awkwardly travelled over to Amu's room without parting from each other.

All Amu wanted for Christmas was Ikuto. And that's exactly what she got.

_**Merry Christmas!**_


End file.
